


Dirty Little Secret

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Office, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has a dirty little secret and gets busted by McGonagall</p><p>For International Fanworks Day 2015<br/>and still word count difference between my WORD and here by on word :/<br/> </p><p>~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Severus’ hand moved under his robes with increasing speed as he read the parchments he had found in a student’s book, something about Sherlock and Watson. He kept them locked away in a bottom drawer of his desk guarded by strong wards. He’d be mortified if anyone discovered them.

“Severus let me in. Is something wrong?”

Minerva’s’ voice broke his reverie. Had she been knocking long? He quickly brushed the stack of pages under the desk flicking his wand to open the door.

“Grading papers...appalling.”

“I can see that,” she said picking up a page that had escaped his notice.


End file.
